babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7 (S1)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Yusaku Miura *Eiichiro Maruo *Natsu Takasaki *Ryou Oobayashi *Hiroshi Araya *Hiromi Iwasa *Takuya Miyagawa *Takuma Egawa *Yusaku Miura *Eiichiro Maruo *Ryou Oobayashi *Takuma Egawa *Hiroshi Araya *Takuya Miyagawa *Natsu Takasaki Summary In order to improve his tennis skills, Eiichiro trains with Coach Miura which involves a 3x3 panel to improve the control and a practice match against Takuma. Synopsis Eiichiro goes to the court as punctual as usual for his training with Coach Miura. He notices that one side of the court is divided into 3x3 panel. This training aims to improve Eiichiro's control. Using the knowledge he acquired from mastering the basic stroke and his analysis, he manages to pass the initial part of their training. They continue this part repeatedly until Eiichiro has starting to grasp the fell when hitting the ball and where the ball will go. According to Coach Miura, you will never lose (theoretically) if you can return all the shots with excellent control. The next part of the training involves of a match between Eiichiro and Takuma so that Eiichiro will experience hitting live balls. Initially, Takuma is against it but Coach Miura convinces him that he will also benefit in this match. Even Eiichiro is scared with this match but he wants to use this opportunity to apply the things he just learned. With Eiichiro's insistence, Takuma changes his mind and decides to have a match against Eiichiro. Eiichiro tries to apply what he have learned earlier in the 3x3 panel training but as expected, it is difficult for him to deal with live balls. Also, Takuma shows that even Eiichiro can see where the ball will go, it does not really mean that he can hit immediately. In this part of the training, Coach Miura wants to show to Eiichiro how reality trumps theory. Thus, Eiichiro has to overcome that reality in order to win against Takuma. Eiichiro loses the match in spite of the struggle he did in the match. Coach Miura actually also wants to motivate Takuma through his match against Eiichiro in order to push himself out of the slump. However, it seems that the match is too much for a beginner like Eiichiro. Takuma also thinks that through this match, Eiichiro will have to face the reality that it is impossible to defeat someone stronger than he - just like he experienced 2 years ago. But when Eiichiro starts to ask questions in relation to his tennis training, Takuma starts to realize how he seems to run away from his problem without even trying. Realizing that Takuma has starting to change his mindset towards the cause of his slump, Coach Miura decides to designate Takuma as Eiichiro's training partner throughout the summer break. Manga & Anime Differences * When Takuma appears at STC court to report to Coach Miura the results of Kanagawa Junior Tennis Competition, in the manga, "Anything" is written to his t-shirt while in the anime, it is "Anytime". * In the anime, Coach Miura invites Eiichiro to participate on Otogawa Tennis Championship, a prefectural tournament. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Introduction to the Tennis World Arc Category:Volume 3 (DVD) (S1) Category:Season 1